Mystery Incorporated
by XoSpectator4
Summary: The small town of Coolsville is getting new visitors lately. it's become a strange place to be- and now there seems to be an eerie feeling creeking in. Four teens, a dog and big appetites you know the tale by now? This is the beginning of Mystery Incorporated. Featured characters from all over the Scooby-verse, romance , drama and more are packed into this.
1. chapter 1

{{This...is Coolsville. It's a groovy little town located in the Northwest region of the good ole US of A. Yup, good ole Coolsville, Oregon. The streets are paved in...well litter sometimes and the people are the coolest you'll ever meet.}}

A quick pan over a small town brings a visual to fruition within a few seconds- an old faded green 1987 Chevrolet Sportvan pulls up into a high school parking lot, and from the back of it pops a great Dane, the sounds of "Wake me Up before you go go'' blaring throughout the old vans speakers.. The driver's window rolled up and burst open, several hamburger wrappers and a pizza box dropping down onto the ground as a 6'1 shaggy haired figure stumbled out into the parking lot.

He gave a laugh in a somewhat high yet laid back voice and watched as the brown great down moved to his side, the tall teen heading to close the back door. "Like, alright Scoob.. it's time for the first day of my second year as a sophomore man."

He said as he looked to the dog who gave a bark at first, then actually began to speak. "Reah, rood ruck Raggy."

Shaggy chuckled. "Like man, I'm gonna need alot more than luck. You heard mom, if I get held back again I'm straight to military school." He said, shivering at the thought of marching through the cold rain, his normally neck length brown hair being cut down to a fade upon his head.

"Like no one am I letting that happen dude, I'm keeping my head in the books and OUT of drama." He says as a cherry red 2000 Chevy Impala pulls up next to his van, both males' eyes watching as a beautiful blonde haired girl stepped out of the vehicle. The girl removed her scrunchie, letting her shoulder length golden locks flow with the fall breeze. She cast a glance to Shaggy as she removed her blue overcoat and placed it into her passenger seat, her light blue tube top and faded jeans now showing freely as she sauntered over to Shaggy.

"Hello Norville…" she spoke in a soft voice, snapping Shaggy out of his temporary trance. "Like, please don't call me that here man." He replied as he stared down at her. "Why not, Norville?"

Shaggy gave a sigh as he opened his driver's door once again , turning away from her. "Yeah hey Rachel." He spoke as he reached for a chocolate bar in the empty ashtray of his van, unwrapping it and eating it then and there. As he bit into it, a bit of melted caramel fell down and almost hit his like green long sleeved shirt, missing his burgundy slacks by about an inch.

"Like wow…" Rachel said as she watched this, shaking her head gently. "I really didn't lose much breaking up with you did I?" She asked as Scooby growled gently, Shaggy resting a hand upon the mutt's head. "Easy Scoob." He said as Rachel walked around him, slamming the door to his old van shut. "Same ratty old van...should traded in, man." She points a finger to her car

"Like I did, mine came out last year." She said in regards to the 2000 made vehicle. Shaggy rolled his eyes. "Like I would, but this is a family heirloom Rach." He replies as he heads to back of the van, opening it up and slipping a brown zip up hoodie from there.

"Yeah but Shaggy even your family has tried to get rid of it. Your little sister even poured sugar into the gas tank once, your mom crashed it on purpose, your dad left it in the garage as your old house burned down… and yet somehow you still managed to ,like, save it." She remarks as she looks at the vehicle.

"Like, it's a mystery this machine even still runs man."

Shaggy closes the door and looks back at her once more. "Like I know, and that makes it reliable." He says with a smile as Scooby nods happily. "Reah, reriable." The faithful dog says as Rachel sighs.

"Same old Shaggy.." she says in a huff as she heads towards the Entrance to Coolsville High. As their conversation ends, someone takes the time to make their presence known. Fred Jones, school quarterback and member of the school's Literature club- though he keeps that low-key for the most part, placed a hand onto Shaggy's shoulder.

"Hey Shag, Scoob." He says petting the dog who licks his hand in response. "Rachel still taunting ya?" The blonde haired pretty boy asked as he looked to his taller friend, Fred himself standing only at a height of 5'11. Shaggy nods his head "Like you already know it man. Ya know it's like sometimes I think she's not really over us, even though she's the one who called it off." The hippy said as he leaned against his family van, Fred chuckling.

"Yeah well, women are complicated, Shag." He replies as he moves over to the driver's side mirror of the van, running a dark blue comb through his blonde hair, smiling as he did so. He then adjusted his blue button up shirt. "And for the finishing touches.." he said with a smile as his two friends watched in amusement, shaggy shaking his head while still smiling. Fred pulled a piece of orange fabric from his pocket, it had been neatly folded and soon found itself around his neck. "Ascot says it all."

"Yeah man, like it says kick me for being vain?" Shaggy says with a laugh as Fred chuckles and turns to him. "Hey, I've had this since elementary school, it's one thing my mom left and one important lesson too- always look your best even when you're at your worst." He replied.

Shaggy nodded as Scooby did as well, they'd known Fred since the sixth grade and had been great friends ever since, which everyone found strange despite their differences. Fred liked football and basketball and Shaggy liked competitive eating and soccer. Fred was a baseball player, quarterback and a fan of mystery novels and Shaggy was a fan of Zepplin and waterbeds. But hey, two opposites make the best friends it seems.

"Now then...you guys ready for The big first day?" He asked as he dusted off his navy blue jeans and looked down at his brown loafers. Shaggy nodded "Ready to focus on my school and stuff man.' he replies as Fred arose and the two shared a fist bump, as they walked a pink sports car pulled up rather quickly, just barely missing them and parking nearby. The door opened and out stepped a purple clad young lady with beautiful Auburn hair. She cast a glance over as he wrapped a green scarf around her neck to accentuate her purple skirt. She pulled her arms through the long sleeves of a pink button up shirt and looked down to her pink go go boots. She removed a pair of sunglasses from her face as Shaggy, Fred and Scooby walked over.

"What the heck Blake?!" Fred called over as Shaggy motioned to her car . "Like you almost hit us man!"

"Sorry guys." Daphne Blake replied as she closed the door to her car. 'i just got this car and it's kinda hard to handle at times." She says as she walks away from the vehicle.

"Then maybe ya should get that checked!" Fred calls after her as she heads into the school sighing as he grabbed his navy blue bag and headed towards the entrance with Shaggy and Scooby.

As they pushed open the doors, laughing about a joke Shaggy had just made , the taller boy bumped into a much smaller figure and nearly knocked her down. He leaned down to help her to her feet as Fred collected the three books she'd dropped. "Sorry Thelma." The Blonde called over as he handed the shorter girl the books, watching as she pushed her glasses upon her nose and looked at him, taking them.

"It's Velma, Fred. We've been in school together for four years now.." she said timidly as Fred visibly grimaced in shame. "Sorry…" he said as Shaggy looked at her. "Like me too, I totally just barrelled you man." he said as he looked at her books. "Like Fred check it out, she's into mystery novels too man." He said as Fred hurriedly placed a hand over his friends mouth.

"Hey hey easy, easy. People are gonna look real weird at me liking stuff like that." He said as Velma adjusted the neck of her orange turtleneck and tugged at her brown skirt. "I see nothing wrong with expressing the things you take an interest in to the public." She comments as They all look to her.

Shaggy speaks up then. "Like yeah man, if people don't like after that then they're just , like, fake man.." he says as Fred seems to look down for a moment and looks back up, nodding. "Alright, alright that's fair. And besides , my therapist did say I need to work on my humility this year.."

Velma lifted an eyebrow at the mention of this

"Therapist?" She whispered to Shaggy who replied. "He means his mom, she's a shrink." He says with a smile, bringing a small giggle to the girls lips as Scooby moved behind Fred, looking in his bag at several items.

"What the- oh sorry Scoob I left em all at home." The blonde calls to the dog, who looks down sadly. The dog moved back around as Fred pulled a flashlight from his bag "But wait…" he says as he begins to spin the flashlight around as thought it were half of a pair of nunchucks, moving with skill before stopping, the head of the light falling off and several small diamond shaped dog treats falling down into his hand.

"Gotcha." He says as he hands them to the dog, who eats them with a smile. "Rummy." Scooby says as Velma looks on in amusement. "You keep dog treats in a flashlight?" She asks Fred who nods.

"Leaned that trick freshman year, best to keep Scooby calm." He says as he puts the light back together and puts it into his bag, zipping it up. "Like, alright then..schedules?" Shaggy asks Fred and Velma who look at their own. Velma wasn't even sure why she was still there, but didn't Question it as much.

"I've got English Two first hour"

"Same here."

"Like me too." Shaggy says as he placed his schedule back into his pocket. He looked down at Scooby and have him a quick pet on the head "Like you know the deal bud, we head in and you lounge around til lunch." He says as the dog whimpers.

"Scooby don't worry we'll be back soon, lunch is only about four hours away….so wait, what's that like.. a day to him?" Fred says as he turns to Velma , who shakes her head in response.

"Either way it'll be soon bud." Shaggy says as he draws a dog biscuit from his pocket giving it to the dog as he took it and bounded out of the front doors to the school.

Shaggy and Free chuckled as Velma looked at the dog leave, the three heading off towards their English class.

Within twenty minutes, everything had fallen into place as several familiar faces filled the class: Rachel, Daphne, Shaggy's soccer teammates Ethan and Gary, school bullies Rocko and Red and Googie, a strawberry blonde haired girl who Fred and Scooby always knew had a crush on Shaggy, but the Shagster never really paid attention.

{Wait how did he get Rachel again?} Fred thought as his eyes scanned the room, seeing Googie last and thinking of this. He'd look behind him at the strawberry blonde , who looked lovingly at shaggy who sat right behind Fred and had already fallen asleep. Fred looked at the teacher casually and looked out the window before raising a hand. "Mr. Letcher, could you close the window? It's a bit chilly." He says as the middle aged balding man before him stopped and moved to the window to close it.

As he did so, Fred slammed a hand down onto Shaggy's desk, causing him to jolt awake in doing so. "Stay awake dude, keep military school on your mind. " The blonde whispered to the brown haired teen who nodded his head as his eyes widened in fear.

Fred nodded as he took in what was happening. "Marching sequence again?" He asked as Shaggy nodded and he returned the notion as he turned around. "Stay focused on that and let that lead you to focus on focusing on your work."

Shaggy nodded as he looked around in slight confusion of what he'd just been told. "Riiiight…" he said as he raised a brow in question.

As this class droned on, a few miles from the school found a teenager wandering the forest outside of Coolsville, looking on as he reached a cliff that overlooked the town. "Man it looks awesome up here" the red headed boy said as a brown haired boy ran to catch up "Come on Billy, you really need to keep up." The redheaded said as Billy replied "Yeah Jason? Maybe you need to slow down.."

He walked over next to him. "What are we even doing here? Looking at the town? This is boring.." Billy said as Jason say against a tree trunk. "You need to relax dude, appreciate the smaller parts of life sometimes…"

"Oh I do, just not high views.." he replies as he hears the sound of feet stomping their way. "You hear that?" Billy asks as Jason leans up, looking bajc into the forest.

"Hard not to, sounds like someone's walking in armor or something…" he says as he stands and the two walk further into the forest. An eery green glow catches their eyes as they back up slowly. "Oh my god!!" Jason shouts as Billy trips and falls onto his back, Jason doing the same.

A black armor clad Knight walked over, green eyes and a green aura illuminating his form as he lifted his sword up, the two boys screamed loudly as they rolled out of the way and took off down another path. "What the heck was that?!" Billy shouts as Jason keeps running ahead. " Don't know, don't care to find o-" he's cut off as he trips over a root and falls down a trail landing on a branch below.

"Jason!" Billy calls as he goes down to help his friend up, the two turning back to see the Knight wandering over to them. "Run!!!" Jason shouts as Billy takes off and he tries aswell, but falls down due to a twisted ankle. "Oh that's just wrong…" he says as the Knight approaches him. "No….no...NOOOO!!!!" he screams, his voice carrying over the town and casting an eerie feeling over those who'd overheard it.

Soon lunch had finally come, Fred and Shaggy had taken their trays outside to eat on the school's small patio. There were several other students eating there aswell scattered around for the most part.

They took a circular table in the middle of the patio and watched Scooby came over to them, Shaggy handing the dog a burger and Fred sliding over a side of fries. "You like cutting down on starch again dude?" Shaggy asked as Fred nodded.

"Yup, I think it'll help more- more beef." He says lifting his burger "And less starch.." he says as he bites into his burger, students crowding around one area of the patio nearby.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby turned towards this commotion and listened in as Googie walked from the crowd.

"Hey Googie, what's the big commotion?" Fred asked as Shaggy continued to eat his fries despite the loving looks he was receiving from the strawberry blonde. "Like you didn't hear Fred? Two teens got attacked up in the forest earlier, one of em went missing."

Fred listened in slight shock "Yikes…" he said as Shaggy's eyes widened. "But that's , like, not the weirdest part. Apparently the guys' attacker was dressed as the Black Knight."

Fred raised an eyebrow at this. "The Black Knight? Like the old school Knight? Really?" He asked as he looked at Shaggy and Scooby then back to her. "Sure they're not making it up?"

"Like no way man" Googie replied as she ran a hand through her shirt cut hair. "They found the other kids blood from where he had a major fall down the side of a trail and also found some weird green residue, plus the footprints matched with the prints of a suit of armor." Weird…" Fred says as he begins to think. "This is sounding kinda like-"

"The Mystery of the Black Knight Ghost?" Velma voiced in as she approached them all, her lunch tray being barely touched. "I thought the same thing." She remarked as Fred nodded.

"Ya know what...I'm kinda interested in following this case.. not like snooping around but maybe hitting up the area. "" The blonde says to the others . "Who knows maybe I'll find some inspiration for my mystery novel?"

He says with a confident smile as Shaggy chimes in "Like yeah man you'll be plenty inspired when there's a SWORD IN YOUR NECK"

Everyone turned to look at him in that moment, Velma and Googie questioning this. "He's uh, had bad experience with ghouls in his lifetime..and by ghouls I mean older kids dressed up in heavy make up one Halloween...poor eleven year old Norville didn't even see it coming."

Shaggy snapped out of a trance of fear in that moment "Like don't call me that , man.."

Googie rolled her eyes at his immaturity but soon found herself giggling at his antics. She moved over to Shaggy and took a seat next to him "Let's change the subject...I heard you and Rachel split over the break?" She asked him as he would begin to talk to her about it.

Fred looked at Velma. "So the Black Knight. You just start reading that one?'' he asks as she shakes her head. "I've read it several times, it's a -" "Classic right?" He asks as she replies with a smile.

"Yeah I love this book, it perfectly mixes legend with fear."

"I know right?.and it seems someone else is trying to do the same thing now…" Fred replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long and boring first day back- the day ending with a pep rally to celebrate the school's new year. All throughout the rally people were chatting to one another about the disappearance of the two teens just hours earlier- few people focusing on the football team as they marched in , the cheerleaders as Daphne lead their new cheer with Rachel or even the principal as she gave her opening and closing speeches.

The bell rang loudly, signalling the day was finally over and students began to move on out through the back doors. As they did so, Scooby Doo walked into the school through the opening and made his way to the gym, meeting with Shaggy. Shaggy looked on with a smile as his faithful companion approached and the two walked over to Fred, who was looking at the cheerleaders.

"Hey Scoob." The blonde said to the dog as the three began to walk out. "So like, Fred, you weren't ya know serious about that whole checking out the site thing were you?" Shaggy asked sheepishly as Fred nodded his head.

"Oh yeah. It sounds interesting- I mean stuff like that doesn't happen much and I knew those guys. They were pretty cool- so this is just weird. I'd like to help if i can." He says as they reach the parking lot, Fred opening the driver's door to a blue sports car and throwing his school bag into the opposing seat. "Plus, this is really good material for my mystery novel." he concludes as he drives off, leaving Shaggy and Scooby to look at one another before shrugging and getting Shaggy's machine.

The van started up with a puff of smoke and then drove out of the school's parking lot. "Like Scoob. This is the weirdest first day yet."

Five Hours Later

Shaggy laid up in his bed, a lime green button up nightshirt and a pair of olive green pajama pants was his attire as the Great Dane wandered around the spacious room they slept in. Shaggy's family had a history of being rich- from pirates , politicians and more. There always seemed to be some rich uncle or great grandfather that left behind something for his dad, or at one point, him. That was tossed into his college fund.

Shaggy didn't live life like a rich person, none of his family did. They bought stuff , but didn't go that far. They lived in a nice 5 bedroom, 3 bath house on one of the main roads in Coolsville. White picket fence, floral arrangements in the living room, flower printed curtains and drapes all highlighted a white painted, black shingled house.

He'd enjoyed this house, as it had been in his family for a while now. His room had enough space to house two people, or in his case one person and a great Dane. Half of the room was actually given to Scooby, Shaggy's own personal choice for his best pal.

He looked over at Scooby as the dog rested atop a large dog bed and called over. "Hey Scoob…"

"Res, raggy?" The dog asked, suddenly sounding tired. "Like, you think Fred actually went to investigate the woods?" The shaggy haired teen asked as the dog gave a shrug.

Soon he noticed a vibrating and beeping sound and looked over to his bedside table, finding his phone ringing . He sat up and grabbed the flip phone, flipping it open. "Like, hello?"

"Shaggy.." an all too familiar voice called from the other line, making Shaggy's face straighten out as he released a sigh. "Like, what do you want Rachel?" He asked the voice as the girl chuckled.

"Nothing, man. Just tired and...ya know...like, bored." The blonde responds as Shaggy releases another sigh. "Ya know for a girl who dumped me you sure like to , like, hang around." Shaggy says as he moves to hang the phone up and tosses it near the end of his dark green sheeted king sized bed.

The phone behind to ring once again and he quickly sits up, picking it up and answering it. "Like, Rachel we've been over th-"

"Wrong blonde, bro." Fred's voice cut in through the phone , causing Shaggy to blink. "Like, sorry dude. What's up?" He asks as the sound of rustling is overheard in the background.

"Nothing much.. searching the forest up here by the cliff. Taking notes of stuff in my little mystery journal.. using it for later. And ya know. Trying to find more out about this." Fred replies as he steps on something and curses momentarily.

"Cool...wait!! You , like, actually went out there?!" He shouted into the phone as he burst out of bed, surprising Scooby who had drifted off to sleep across the room. The dog lept up in shock, momentarily sticking to the ceiling like a cat before falling back down.

Fred chuckled and replied sheepishly. "Yup. Something about this had me itching to read into it.

"Like, what's that? The need to find inspiration?" Shaggy asked as he walked over to his desk , messing with the lamp on it for a second.

"No...well yes. That and the fact that I kinda really wanna solve this mystery. A wise man once said, if you're gonna write a tale, it's best to live it out first." Fred said as he stumbled over a rock. He sighed over the phone.

"But even I'll admit I'm not doing all that well on my own...which is why…" Fred led on, Shaggy immediately replying. "Oh no no no. No way man, I am NOT , and I repeat , AM NOT going into the creepy, spooky, possibly haunted forest at seven forty at night."

 ** _Twenty Minutes Later_**

Shaggy, dressed in a red tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans and Scooby found themselves walking away from the van, door slamming gently behind them as they made their way into the forest, flashlight shining the way from Shaggy's hand. "Like call me a fool, Scoob. But three large three meat pizzas and a three liter soda? It's worth the search man." Shaggy told his faithful companion as they trudged onward.

A lock of blonde hair was caught in the light ahead and a light blue short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans soon turned, Fred's face showing. "Hey there you guys are." He called as he walked over to them. "I knew that pizza idea would work. Now come on, there's alot to cover and I've found a good bit already." He says as the three of them head off back the way Fred had come.

"One thing I found was this." He says as he comes to a stop near a tree, shining his flashlight at the trunk. There were three deep gashes into the side of the tree. "If I did my calculations right, that'd take about 500 pounds of force exerted in each swing of a blade to to cut this deep this quick. These cuts don't look like they were just hacked in, ya know?" He said as he turned to the two, Shaggy nodding but barely knowing much about the math.

"That is pretty freaky dude..but like, what's up with the green gunk on the trunk?" he asks, causing Fred to raise an eyebrow as he turns and Shaggy shines the way. It was a green liquid, slithering down the side of the tree.

"Gross...but ...kinda cool." Fred says with a smile that is shared by Shaggy and Scooby. Fred reached down and picked up a small stick nearby, scooping some of the substance onto it. "Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked.

"No idea…" Fred replies as he holds it up to the light. "But it looks like…"

"Like a Non-Newtonian fluid." A female voice cuts in, causing both boys and the dog to whip around, their lights shining immediately on a brown shirted figure. A pair of orange bell-bottoms came into view.

"Velma?" The the three said in unison as she approached, adjusting her glasses as she made her way over. "Yep. I came to investigate this too. Because honestly, this seems like something the police won't read that deeply into." She says as they all nod in agreement.

"Like, that's fair." Shaggy says as Fred stands up, showing her the slimy substance. "Good eye, I was just gonna say a loosely mixed glue solution." Velma shrugged "They're pretty similar." she replied.

Shaggy turned back as the two began to talk and looked around himself. His stomach was compelling him both to leave and to stay. If he stayed, he got free pizza. If he left, he'd have to pay for pizza.

But why did this worry him? He could be at home right now, eating a large pepperon, mushroom and anchovie pizza and watching TV with one of his bestest pals. He looked down at Scooby, who was seemingly invested in his own tail and rolled his eyes.

But something caught his attention, and he turned as he overheard a noise. The sound of footsteps trudging through the leaves that littered the ground. He shook gently in fear and backed up, turning to Velma and Fred. "Like, guys?? I heard footsteps over there." He said as he pointed in the direction he'd heard the sound from.

The two stopped conversing and turned that way, walking over slowly and silently. Fred made a hand notion towards Velma and Shaggy, Velma nodding and Shaggy doing the same, though striking a clueless look as soon as Fred turned back around.

Velma walked in another direction, around some trees and still heading towards the area Shaggy had pointed out. Shaggy's eyes widened slightly and he looked to Scooby, nodding towards the opposite way. The two of them went that way.

Fred kept the flashlight pointing downwards and carried on, watching as the sound seemingly got louder and the footsteps moved closer. He shines his flashlight ahead and jumped out from behind a tree, noting Velma coming in from his left and Shaggy and Scooby from the right.

All of them looked at one another, then each one jumped in shock as they heard the sound of rumbling, and what a raging flame would sound like. The sound grew louder and closer. Soon, a wave of neon green light shined over all of their heads, causing them to stare straight ahead. There, about thirty feet away stood a large figure with a green aura surrounding him. It was the shape of a largely built Knight, a sword raised in the right hand. Green eyes stared ahead from a dark silhouette at the teens.

Shaggy and Scooby had grabbed ahold of one another in the time that the Knight made his presence known, Fred backed away a bit same as Velma. An echo-y , deep voice began chuckling and soon began a full fledged laugh as the Knight pointed his sword towards the group.

"Begone from these woods!" The Knight shouted.

"Like, no problem!!'' Shaggy yelled back as he fumbled around in the pocket of his jeans, trying to grab ahold of his keys. Fred motioned to the group to move, them barely catching on until he turned and yelled "RUUUN!!!"

And the blonde quarterback was off, the tall soccer player behind him. But Velma stumbled and fell down, her glasses slipping off as she did so. The Knight began his approach as Fred and Shaggy ran back.

Velma continued to feel around the forest floor. "My glasses...I can't see anything without them!'' she yelled as Fred's built arms wrapped around her waist and scooped her up over his shoulder, Shaggy running and picking up the lost glasses and running behind them.

As they ran they found that they didn't even feel tired, Scooby Doo rushing ahead of everyone eventually and leaping through the window of the van.

As Shaggy reached the van, he flung the door open and plunged his key into the ignition.

Fred had set down Velma and she had her glasses on, now making her way to an old station wagon nearby. Fred looked for both his keys and his car, finding the vehicle a bit up ahead on the road. He began to rush towards it , but fell back as he slid into a stop.

A burst of pure heat rushed towards the vehicle, hitting the side and flipping it over onto it's other side. He sighed loudly as he watched this and turned, rushing towards the van just before Shaggy took off. He hopped into the passengers side and looked back as the Knight approached.

Shaggy didn't question anything about it, as he'd heard the blast and the sound of the car hitting the road and put the pedal to the metal. The van took off quickly, Velma's station wagon falling behind. The vehicles continued onwards, another burst of heat hitting the road in front of Velma, causing the girl to swerve out of the way and into the side of the road, her station wagon hitting a tree.

Shaggy, Fred and Scooby all looked back, shouting collectively "VELMA!" as Shaggy whipped the steering wheel around and drove towards the damaged vehicle. The van pulled to a stop and they ran over, opening the driver's side door and finding a shaken but woken Velma. Fred ushered her out of the vehicle and they turned back, watching as another burst of heat hit the tree right next to them.

The tree caught fire right then and there, the flames spreading onto the top of the car. The teens all ran to the van, getting in quickly and driving away as the silhouette of the Knight made it's way down the roadside.

The green aura lit up the back of the streets as they drove off, as quickly as Shaggy could go. The van swerved gently but regained composure as another burst of heat hit the road. "This is tied for the worst day of my life!!" Shaggy shouted as Velma looked at him, then back to the road. "Tied to what?" She asked him.

He frowned up as he put his foot down further on the gas pedal "Every freaking day of my life!!!" was his response as he swiftly rounded a corner down a path that led into the center of Downtown Coolsville. The Cool blue aura that came as a mix of City lights and a foggy mist in the city seemed eerie for once as the teens found themselves on the run for their lives.

Shaggy swerved , hitting a hard left and drove straight on until he pulled a complete and hard stop in front of his house. He let out a breath he'd withheld for the longest and sighed as Fred and Velma opened the passenger door and slid their way out of the front seat , which seated three.

Shaggy was still sat in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel with all his might as Scooby pulled on his body. It took three strong jerks until the boy was pulled free from the wheel and onto the ground outside.

Fred looked over at the obviously shaken Velma who stumbled over Shaggy's yard and called to her. "You alright?" He asked as he ran a hand through his sunny blonde hair. The brunette nodded as she caught her breath. "We lost him..thank God…" he said as he headed towards Shaggy's front door.

Shaggy ran ahead of him, slamming his key into the lock and turning it before pushing it open. It was now around 8:50 PM, so his parents were wide awake watching TV in the living room. He gave a wave to them as Fred did as well. "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Rogers." Fred said with a smile. The older couple smiled back ''Hello Freddie."

Mr. Rogers, a short and wide waisted man with a balding head looked over at Velma then at Shaggy. "Now Norville you know our rules on girls.."

Shaggy shook his head as the four of them made their way towards his room, shouting from the hall. "Like, it's not like that dad, we're working on a-a- project!'' he said as he waved to his blonde haired fourteen year old sister who sat on her bed with the door open.

"Hey Shag, hiiiii Freddy." She said , somewhat entranced by the football player who awkwardly waved back before rushing into Shaggy's room.

He thrust himself into the rolling chair next to Shaggy's desk and watched as the older teen sat on his bed, offering part of it to Velma. Scooby rushed over and sat down on the floor next to the head of the bed.

"So….what do we do now?" Velma asked as Shaggy almost immediately replied "Now? Now we leave this to the professionals, AKA the police and Batman!" He shouted as Fred waved a hand

"That's actually not a bad idea Shag. We can go to the police and tell them what we've found and what Happened. There's no way that Knight's hauling away our cars that easily.." he said as he took a moment to think of his beautiful sports car.

Velma nodded. "That's logical. What they do next is questionable though. Coolsville police aren't always the uh...brightest…" she says as they all nod in agreement.

"Like that wacky Sheriff Bronson, there's no telling if they'll even listen to us.'' Shaggy said as he fell back onto his pillow. "But whatever we tell them- we gotta make sure they check that area." Fred says while spinning in his chair. He comes to a stop and looks over at Shag. "Hey you mind if we- or I stay here tonight?"

Shaggy arched an eyebrow as he heard this. "Of course. You know my parents won't mind." He then sits up and looks at Velma with a smile. "Do you need to stay too?" He asks as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and nods.

"Yes... it'd be best to explain in the morning what happened to my car to my parentals." She said as she stood up . "So um...which way is your restroom?" She asked a bit uncomfortably.

He pointed towards the door. "It's ,like, the third door down the hall to the left."

Scooby walked around the room, then headed over to the side he called his own and crawled into his bed with a loud yawn. "I hear that Scooby." Fred says as he looks to Shaggy, who tosses over a blanket and a pillow. He lays them out onto the carpeted floor and covers himself up. "Night guys." He said, receiving a "Roodright" and a "Night" in return.

The next morning saw Shaggy, dressed in a pine green flannel over an oak green shirt and khakis, Fred who wore a white short sleeved button up shirt and a pair of blue bell bottoms , and Velma who wore an orange sweater vest over a white long sleeve that went down to her elbows and a burgundy skirt with orange socks that stopped at her knees. The three pulled into the school parking lot, Fred and Velma getting out and looking at Shaggy who checked his gas meter.

"Like alright guys. We'll meet up here after school and head to the station...and then , Fred you owe me some pizza." The blonde nodded and smiled as Velma listened to this and gave an affirmative nod off her own.

Shaggy then drove off and circled in the parking lot, attempting to find a parking space as his van croaked and spewed out a dark cloud of smoke.

Velma shook her head as she and Fred headed towards the entrance. "He still drives that van, isn't his family rich?"

Fred looks down at her. "Yep, but ole Shag there believes it's in mint condition.. even through all it's been through. Really and truly it's a mystery that machine even works. It stops alot- and after last night it's definitely gonna be stopping a heck of a lot more…"

Velma purses her lips upon hearing this. "Weird…" as they finally pushed through the school doors, their heads whipped around the main corridor as it swarmed with people.

Fred looked up ahead and saw Sheriff Bronson himself questioning the principal. The principal seemed as though he was about to yell back , but turned towards Fred and Velma, pointing at them. The sheriff looked over at the two teens and marched over to them. "Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley?" He asked, to which they hesitantly replied.

"Yeah"

"Yes…"

"You two are gonna have to come in for questioning!"

Time seemed to slow down as Fred heard this, his eyes locking on Bronson "I'm sorry, what?" He asked as Velma seemed to hyperventilate. She slowed her breathing carefully and looked at the sheriff "Sir, surely there's been some sort of misunderstanding…" she begins, but is cut off as two officers lift her up slightly and carry her towards the doors.

"Wait!! No! I have rights! I do not concede! I do not concede!" She shouted frantically as Bronson and another officer grabbed Fred a bit roughly, to which the boy replied "Watch the hair dude. Watch it!!''

Shaggy and Scooby approached the doors and were drawn aback as they watched this. Shaggy's eyes widened as he followed his friends' path. "Guys? Guys what's going on?!" He asks as they're carried on.

Fred looks back "Shag we're gonna have to hit up the station sooner than planned.." the blonde replies as he's placed into the back of a cruiser with Velma, who's gone silent and is staring ahead wide eyed.

Shaggy gulps as he hears and sees these events unfold…

"Ruh roh.."

"Yeah Scoob….uh oh.."

 ** _Uh oh indeed guys, uh oh indeed. So that's chapter numero dos of my Scooby-Doo fanfiction. i really enjoy Scooby-Doo Movoes, cartoons ,etc. and decided to do my own take._**

 ** _if you havent noticed, my portrayals of the gang are somewhat based off their 2002 film versions- mostly Fred attitude wise, with a mix of his Mystery Incorporated self._**

 ** _if you're wondering why i descrive their clothes so heavily its because i just thiught the different outfits i could put on them that could work deserved to be detailed ya know? Well if you like this story please follow/favorite._**

 ** _if you like Big Time Rush, Adventure Time or How To Train Your Dragons - please check out my account for more. but be warned- i started this fanfic stuff when I was like 12/13 so my writing from then is a bit shoddy but i do plan on revising it now that ive improved._**

 ** _thank you all for reading :)_**


	3. Interrogation All Around

"But Principal Wexler, like come on! This isn't right!" Shaggy shouted as he placed around the principal's office , the principal himself leaning back in his chair and watching the frantic boy. The principal released a sigh. "Listen Norville. Frederick and Velma are being held for questioning. They have no proof that they're apart of this Black Knight business."

"Like, exactly! That's why I should be there with them- to tell what all I know.."

"Norville."

"That's what we had planned on doing in the first place, man! We were gonna tell the cops everything we saw and knew!"

"NORVILLE!" Principal Wexler shouted and then cleared his throat before giving a short sigh. "Just go, come back to the school once all's said and done and please don't get yourself , or them for that matter, into more trouble than you're already in." He says, surprising Shaggy.

Shaggy blinked and grabbed the man's hand , shaking it wildly "Like no problem! Thanks Principal Wexler!'' he called as he rushed out of the office and towards the parking lot.

It had been about thirty minutes since Fred and Velma had been taken in, so Shaggy felt he had to make haste. He put two fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle drawing the attention of his beloved great Dane who was sniffing a rose bush in front of the school.

The dog rushed over and lept through the open driver side window of the van, landing on the front seat. Shaggy thrust the door open and turned on the van, rushing out as though he feared the Principal would change his mind if they hadn't taken off quickly.

Shaggy's driving was some of the most questionable in all the city. Story has it that he drove so badly during his driving exam, it left his instructor disoriented to the point where he passed him. Needless to say, it was never a good idea to share the road with him.

As he whipped around a corner that led into the Town's Square, he swerved around the large fountain in the middle of the city, accidentally hitting a bench and almost a man and a woman who were sitting together- luckily they jumped out of the way and yelled at the old van in anger as he took off.

"Like Scoob we have got to do something and fast- no telling what could be happening at that police station." He shouted to the dog, who had covered his eyes for fear of seeing someone get hurt or worse by Shaggy's recklessness. Shaggy continued down a long street and looked around "We're so close- time for a short cut Scoob!" He called out.

Scooby-Doo looked over in confusion then turned back to the road and saw what Shaggy had planned, leading the Great Dane to scream loudly "AHHHHHHH"

Shaggy turned immediately, driving over a long cement staircase that led to the Coolsville Park's running path. Joggers, runners and dogwalkers alike fled in fear and jumped aside as the teen drove in down the small cobblestone running path.

He burst through the gate that leads into the park and skid to a perfect parallel parking position in front of the Police Station. He looked over at the frozen in fear Scooby , whose paws were still over his eyes and nodded to the station.

"Like , Scooby-Doo quit messing around. We're here!" He said as he got out and ran to the station. Scooby then fell down into the driver's seat slowly.

The doors to the police station were flung open, leaving everyone behind the doors looking in confusion and slight shock at the panicked face of Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, having just driven through an entire park to reach the station.

"Like I object!!" He shrieked throughout the station, a couple of officers running over. An older officer, black male with a faded haircut, put a hand on Shaggy's should. "Son, calm down. What are you talking about?" He asked

Shaggy whipped his head towards the man and grabbed his shoulders. "My friends! Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley they're like here for questioning! I'm begging ya, please don't throw them in jail!" He said quickly, the officer chuckling gently ss he moved Shaggy's hands.

"Your friends are alright. We just had a few questions, since we found their vehicles overturned and destroyed near the sight of the crime... don't know why Bronson went so far with the whole bringing them in part.." he replied, leading Shaggy to let out a sigh of relief.

"Like , thank goodness." He said as he walked over to a bench nearby and took a seat. A second or so after Scooby-Doo wandered into the station, finally freed from his frozen state.

He spotted Shaggy and rushed over to him. "Raggy!" He called as he lept onto the bench next to him.

"Like there you are. Great news Scoob! They're okay!" He said happily as the faithful dog began to smile. Shaggy looked awkwardly around the building for a moment, before moving to a chair nearby and taking a seat.

He'd watched most impatiently as the time ticked by incredibly slowly. After a good ten minutes, he burst from his seat with a shout "Like, I can't take this anymore!!! I need a vending machine!!"

Instantly, all eyes were trained upon the shaggy haired teen, as a worker behind the desk nearby merely pointed around the corner, Shaggy smiling and nodding as he walked that way, while Scooby shook the person's hand wildly, leaving them bewildered.

"Like check it out Scooby, fully stocked." Shaggy says as he takes out his wallet and slides a dollar into the machine. As he did so, his and Scooby's ears picked up on a conversation being held behind the door next to them.

"Those kids are innocent!"

"How do we know this for sure?!?"

"Why are you so deadaset on having them arrested?!"

"Because...that kids a Jones...and we know the Joneses are not to be trusted!''

"He's the mayor's son, what do you expect me to do? Hold him accountable because you have a grudge against his dad?"

Shaggy continued to listen in as Scooby poked his nose into the slot where the bag of chips Shaggy paid for had fallen. Scooby found himself getting stuck for a moment,but soon pulling himself free and tearing open the bag in the process.

"What the…" Shaggy wondered aloud as he pressed his ear against the door. Scooby continued to eat the chips from off the floor and out of the bag, ignoring Shaggy's actions for the most part.

"I'm just saying, letting them go so easily could be a mistake!"

Shaggy's eyes widened slightly as he grew to recognize the voice a bit more. "Like, no way." He muttered.

The door soon flew open, and the brown haired teen flew to the floor before the two men's feet. He looked up, finding Sheriff Bronson and the red headed form of Nedley Blake.

He scurried to his feet and looked at the two, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I was, like, leaning against the door and uh...eating chips.." he said with a chuckle as he backed away, then grabbed Scooby by his collar and took off back into the main room.

"Like Scooby did you hear all that?" He asked the dog as they made their way outside the building. Shaggy had felt a bit of fear swelling up as he listened in on the conversation. "That's Daphne Blake's dad, and one of the richest contractors in Coolsville. And from the looks of it, he's got something against Fred's family…."

Scooby raised a look of slight concern as he heard this. No sooner than the words escapes Shaggy's lips and traveled through the great Dane's ears, did the door nearby burst open with the blonde and brunette Shaggy had been so concerned for marching throughout, both obviously upset about the whole ordeal.

"That was ….just...annoying." Fred said as Velma nodded. "Not to mention, absolutely idiotic…"

 **(Earlier on)**

Fred and Velma sat in a room, hands resting on a metal table as Sheriff Bronson soon walked into the room, reading through some files and tossing them down in front of them. Fred merely looked at the file carrying a headshot of him in it as Velma looked at the sheriff, a face that said "really?"

The Sheriff pulled on a string attached to the light bulb above, turning the lights off. The only light showing now came from the window behind him.

He glared at the two teenagers, the silence that and plagued the room continuing to thrive for a good four whole minutes.

A fist soon found down into the center of the table with enough Force to leave a small dent, causing Fred and Velma to jump in shock.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT?!? WHO WERE YOU WORKING WITH?!? WHAT'S YOUR MOTIVE?!? WHERE DID YOU PLAN ALL THIS OUT?!?" A barrage of seemingly random questions was flung their way by the sheriff taking them by surprise.

Fred paused for a moment, adjusting his ascot and looking at the sheriff. He tilted his head slightly to the side and gave a half smirk. "Dude….we literally just went to investigate." He commented, soon showing off his pearly whites teeth.

The Sheriff merely stared for a moment, before blinking. "Alright your story seems to check out." As she witnessed this, Velma through her hands up and they landed in her lap as she released a sigh.

"What was the point of bringing us in?!?" She asked in a rather loud voice, the sheriff turning to her now. "We just need to make sure all was good- that you kids had nothing to do with it all. We also needed to get some insurance information for the vehicles…"

"Happily…" Velma replied , bringing her left elbow and propping it upon the table before resting her head in her hand as Fred rolled his eyes gently.

 **(Now)**

Velma had grown to be incredibly irritated during the whole process. They'd sat there for about an hour and a half, giving insurance information which the Sheriff constantly messed up and had to redo. They were just released from "questioning" after so long.

She kicked over a small wastebasket nearby in a huff as her arms crossed with one another over her chest. "I'm sick of the police in this city! They are horrible at their job! " She screams in frustration, drawing the attention of everyone within the area.

Shaggy and Fred proceed to usher her out of the building as Scooby follows behind closely. The three teens come to a stop at the side of Shaggy's van, Fred and Shaggy looking at the angered Velma.

She was silent for a moment, arms crossed in anger with her head ducked as she glared at the pavement beneath them. The silence remained until she burst out in a shout, taking the boys by surprise.

"I'm gonna solve this case!! And I'm gonna show these idiotic clods how it's really done!" She yells, drawing looks from various people in the streets. Fred chuckled to himself as he listened to her, the initial shock of her outburst quickly wearing off. "I'm with ya on that one sister. These cops in Coolsville really need to up their game."

He cast a glance aside as he continued to speak. "And I need a good story…". Shaggy raised an eyebrow at the both of them, their ideas sounding absolutely insane to him. He merely shrugged his shoulders and moved to open his vans driver door.

He quickly hopped in, looking into his driver's side mirror and watching as Fred and Velma continued to converse about solving the mystery together. He rolled his eyes before honking his old, work out horn- a loud squeak-like sound resounding throughout the area and drawing their attention- and the attention of various people around them.

"Like are you guys coming or what?" He asked, casting them a look that he'd hope would usher them along a bit faster, then turning as Scooby lept into the back of the van.

The passenger door opened up, with Velma sliding over on the three person seat in the front and Fred sitting down beside her next to the door.

The teens took off then, driving back towards Coolsville High. As they neared the road that led to the school, Fred and Velma spoke up.

"Wait!" They chimed together, causing Shaggy to slow down a bit and look over at them.

"Like, what?" He asked. "We need to go back to the woods.."

Almost as soon as he'd heard those words, Shaggy's foot stomped onto the brake and brought the van to an abrupt stop, as he whipped his head around to stare at the two in shock. "Oh no, nah uh, no way in h-"

"Shag, come on. We've seen what that Black Knight Ghost is capable of. We just wanna make sure everyone in Coolsville is safe." Fred says

"Yeah, at the expense of our own lives?!?" He asked with a shout , causing Fred to sigh as Velma rested a hand onto his. "Come on Shaggy! We'll be fine so long as we keep our eyes peeled for any abnormalities. This mystery could bring so much to us! Like recognition! Awards for bravery!"

"Fame!" Fred shouted behind her as Velma nodded and smiled to Shaggy "And a chance to show those Coolsville cops who the real detectives are!!And...so much food…." She concluded, mentally congratulating herself as she'd seen the glare in his eyes. He'd thought it over and confirmed with himself.

The van started back again, and turned around swiftly, driving straight towards the outskirts of Coolsville.

 **(One drive later)**

The doors to the van were slammed shut as the teens and the Dane made their exit, having parked in the same area they were in the previous night. Shaggy's eyes searched the area almost immediately as they began to walk into the woodline. He could hear virtually every snap of a branch as their feet hit upon them on the ground.

Every buzz of a bee or a fly as they flew past his face the further along they went in. He was frightened out of his mind after last night. Shaggy Rogers was no stranger to showing fear, and here that truly would be known. He turned for a moment, looking behind to Scooby-Doo who too shared the same fears.

"Like Scoob, these woods are terrifying." He says to his faithful best friend, who nods in agreement with a hanging tongue "Reah, Reah….terrifying…" the dog agreed as they moved further along, slowly but still keeping close to Fred and Velma.

"Sun's out. Makes it way easier to search for clues than last night.. spelling of clues, I wanna try to find that substance from last night. The glowing one.'' Fred remarked, walking ahead of the others in the group with his eyes scanning all around the area for anything that seemed to be off.

"You mean like that?" Velma asks, pointing out a hand print on a tree nearby- one that was made with a glowing green liquid like substance. She and Fred walked towards it,Velma reaching a hand into her satchel on her side and pulling out a slide.

"You carry slides with you?" Fred asked as he watched her do this. "You don't?" She asked as she scooped a bit of the substance onto the slide and pulled a microscope from the bag.

"A microscope too? You really came prepared for this…." He remarks , turning to check on Shaggy and Scooby who were facing away from them, watching their surroundings much more closely.

Fred released a small breath he'd held- he could tell his best friends were scared out of their minds. But sometimes you have to try to overcome your fear for the greater good. And what good could be greater than helping Coolsville and making a name in history?

He'd ponder that thought more later. For now he was going to focus on- "Jinkies!" he'd heard Velma call, bewilderment building up as he turned towards her once again.

"This , obviously, isn't any form of ectoplasm. It's a polymer mix- clay, glue, dye, and a substance I can't quite place."

"The mystery substance must be what makes it glow.." Fred says , drawing his own observation from the strange protoplasm she'd just analyzed.

"Most definitely.." Velma responded as she slid the slide into a small , circular glass container and put everything back into her bag, zipping it shut. She stood up, Fred standing slowly and looking at the ground. He'd noticed something else weird- a green scarf sitting in the ground a few feet away.

He walked over, picking it up and inspecting it, then turning to show it to Velma. "It's a scarf.." he noted as Velma merely nodded "Ah...yes...how helpful." She said a bit sarcastically, causing Fred to roll his eyes gently.

"I'm saying it could be potentially a clue. Evidence of who's been here maybe?" He held the scarf for a moment before folding it up and sliding it away into his left pocket. The two teens continued to walk on ahead, with Shaggy talking to Scooby still in the background.

"Scooby...be honest. You , like, think we can actually do this?" Scooby looked up at Shaggy, a look of bewilderment arising on his face as he heard this.

"I just...don't know man. I'm scared of so much ya know?" Shaggy says, still staring off into the trees and out at a lake nearby. Scooby nudges him gently in his side, offering a smile to him.

"Reven if rou're scared, rou got me Raggy…" the dog said, bringing a smile to Shaggy's face once again. "And you got me Scoob….now let's go help our friends show up the Police!" He shouted, thrusting a fist into the air.

He stood like that for a moment, with a strange realization dawning upon him. "Like, man that sounded petty…" . The two shared a laugh at that before turning around, noting that Fred and Velma had started to move. They took off behind them.

As the teens journeyed deeper and deeper into the woods, their eyes caught sight of a clearing coming up. "Looks like we've hit something.." Fred says as they walk out into the clearing, looking in all directions. Finally they set their sights on a mansion sitting about 100 yards away. "Man, that is one creepy looking Manor." Shaggy said as Velma, Scooby and Fred nodded in agreement.

"We're,like, going over there aren't we?" He then asked, getting the same response from all three of them. He then sighed as they began walking over.

The teens came to a halt as they reached the small stone staircase that led to the door, Velma reading a sign near the steps. "Withers Manor- Keep Out unless invited?"

Shaggy audibly gulped upon hearing this as Fred crossed his arms and scoffed. "Withers? Like Old Man Withers? What's that creepy old man gonna do to us?" He asks the group as he begins walking up to the door. He looked down, seeing a doorbell and pressed a finger to it.

As he did this, a large cage dropped down, which he quickly lept out of the way of and watched as it landed. "That's what he's gonna do Fred, THAT!" Shaggy called as they moved over to him.

"Well I'll admit...didn't see that one coming." Fred said as he got to his feet once again. The sound of a speaker crackling rang through their ears, drawing their attention to a speaker near the top of the door.

"Go away! Withers Manor is only open to invited guests!" A n old voice spoke, leaving the teens in confusion.

"Sir we just want to talk, and ask a free questions!'' Velma said , speaking to the speaker system. All of them continued to stare up at the speaker now.

"I have no answers to the questions you plan to ask! Now get to moving!" He shouted finally, the teens shoulders slumping slightly.

"Oh well." Shaggy said brightly as he turned to walk away, Fred grabbing ahold of his shoulder without even looking from the speaker to stop him from leaving.

"Oh come on!" Shaggy shouted as Velma and Fred did an about face to face him and Scooby. "Creepy old mansion in the woods? Obviously the cops haven't been out here to question him on anything. I think we should…" Fred says as Velma walks over to the cage and inspects it, also inspecting the doorbell. "This cage trap should confirm the cop theory- they haven't been here. Otherwise he definitely would have been reprimanded for his part in installing this trap. This could be considered an offense." She stated as she walked back over.

"So..like how do you guys suggest we go about getting in and having him sit down for questions?" Shaggy asked as he began to back away casually.

"He said only people with invites. I think that's a good start.. we just need to figure out why he's inviting people and what to.." Velma said , eying Shaggy as he moved awkwardly around the porch.

"He's inviting people to a party tonight." A voice said, drawing the groups attention rather quickly. An Auburn haired figure approached- the face of Daphne Blake letting herself be known to them now.

Fred's eyebrow cocked up slightly as he approached her. "Blake? What are you doing here and how do you know that it's a party?" He asked as the fashionista rolled her eyes. "Because A. He invited my father. And two, I'm here at this creepy old Manor to drop off a gift basket from my family."

" A gift basket? Your parents couldn't have had it delivered?" Velma asked as Shaggy pointed to her, notioning to her suggestion.

"I said the same thing! But no, they want me to connect with the people of Coolsville more. Build potential contracts so daddy can make more money!" She scoffed as she walked towards the door, placing the basket of fruit and other items down next to the cage.

"Um...what's with the cage?" she asked them, watching as they turned to face her.

"We honestly don't know.." Shaggy replied as Daphne moved her hands up, placing them onto her hips as she stared at the rustic metal of the cage. "I never did like this old man. He's so creepy and...lonerish." she says as she steps off of the porch and walks back over to them.

"So what exactly are you all doing here?" The question had finally left her lips for them, each of them sharing a look with one another before answering collectively. "Solving a mystery."

She stared at them for a moment, a smile coming to her face. "Groovy. But the only mystery to solve here is the Curses of the Old Man's Creepy Manor."

"R-r-rurse?!" Scooby asked as his eyes widened, Daphne moving over and petting him gently. "I was just joking there boy." She said in a kind tone as she looked at the other teens once again. "But if you ever need any help. I'm always willing to go on a good adventure."

"You? Daphne Blake? It's weird enough you're in the woods alone visiting some creepy old dude's creepy old Manor, now you're wanting to go on adventures?" Fred asks with a chuckle as he casts a look to Velma and Shaggy. "You sure you don't have anything to do with the Black Knight Ghost?"

"Or...maybe your dad?" Shaggy asks, bringing all of their attention towards him now.

"My father and I have nothing to do with any creepy old Black Knight Ghost. And why ask about my father anyways?" She asks, crossing her arms and giving him a glare. Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as she asked this.

"When Fred and Velma went for questioning, I overheard your dad arguing with Sheriff Bronson about ,like, throwing the book at them because of what Mayor Jones did to him. I'm not sure what the Mayor did but that convo was pretty heated man.."

"And so that places my father and I onto your little suspect list?" She asks , lifting a perfectly trimmed eyebrow in questioning of this. Shaggy had stuttered, trying to find the right words for the situation but was abruptly cut off by Velma. "In fact it does- makes perfect sense. Your father has something against Fred's father, so seeing his enemy's son behind bars would bode well for him don't you think?"

"Hey!! Let's just calm down a second." Fred cut in, turning to Shaggy "Why didn't you say anything about this before?" He asked his best friend, who awkwardly cast a glance aside.

"I had, like, not thought of it. Honestly Fred I didn't wanna raise too much concern."

"Shag, I'm more concerned that you didn't tell me right away.." Fred said with a sigh as he looked to Velma and Daphne then Shaggy once again. "But it's good you at least told. Now we know there's a potential suspect...sorry to tell you Blake, but your dad just made our shortlist." He says, turning on his heel to face her.

Daphne had looked offended as she heard this, glaring in annoyance at Fred. "Well I'll just have to prove you wrong now won't I?" She asked, Fred moving down the steps towards her, jabbing a finger her way.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

She smirked at him then. "By joining you all and getting to the bottom of this...let's make a bet out of it."

Fred smiled "Alright...if it really is your dad, then you have to do my homework for the next three months."

"And if it's not my father, then I get to redesign Shaggy's ratty old van!" Daphne said with the utmost confidence.

"What?!?!" Shaggy screamed as he looked at the two of them.

Daphne and Fred turned to Shaggy as Velma kept her distance, merely watching the exchange in amusement. "Don't worry Shag, your machines gonna be fine. Because we're gonna prove her dad is dealing with this Black Knight Ghost situation!" Fred said, placing a hand onto Shaggy's shoulder.

"Like I hope you're right…"

"Don't worry Shaggy! I've got so many groovy ideas for it! Like flowers painted on the outside and a cool purple and pink palette." Daphne said, waving her hands to better get her point across.

Shaggy's eyes twitched as he heard this and he let out a wail which travelled throughout the woods. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach- this was gonna be one long mystery.

As they conversed and plotted on the front porch, a pair of eyes peered through a window at the group of teens, obviously annoyed at them.

 **(That night)**

Shaggy stared into a mirror as he adjusted the black bow tie on his light green button up shirt. Over that he wore a dark green Blazer and some brown slacks with black dress shoes. He looked over to Scooby-Doo who wore a blue bow tie around his neck, usually where his collar would be.

"Man I can't believe we're actually gonna investigate this old dude." Shaggy said as he finally properly fixed the bow and walked over to Scooby , who had his face in a box of animal crackers.

The dog laughed a bit as he pulled his nose from the box, giving a shrug to the teen as he sat down on the dog bed. "It's weird Scoob. Like, what if he's just some old dude who like want's to be left alone?"

Scooby stared in slight bewilderment at Shaggy, then offered a suggestion of his own. "What if re's rot rust an old man?" The Dane asked , Shaggy raising an eyebrow in questioning before chuckling.

"Yeah...I guess anyone can be anything huh Scoob?"

"Reah, Reah!!" The dog agreed with a quick nod before plunging his head back into the animal crackers box. Shaggy chuckled as he scratched Scooby's neck gently "Save some for me buddy."

 **(Outside Blake Manor)**

Shaggy looked over at Fred and Velma as they pulled up to the gated "house" that was home to Daphne and her family. Shaggy pressed a button on the gate, a speaker activating and asking him. "What do you want?"

Shaggy smiled "We're like here to pick up Daphne for the Withers party!''

The voice on the speaker paused for a moment, then replied "One second."

As the speaker cut off, Fred looked at the gate before them, crossing his arms. He wore a blue suit with an aqua blue button up shirt and a light blue scarf around his neck, hanging over both sides of his chest.

Velma wore a simple dress, orange in collar with actual sleeves that extended down to her forearm. The top of the dress was orange and the bottom was red, she also wore red flats.

The gate shifted slightly, then opened all the way up for the teens to drive in. As Shaggy pulled up to the main driveway, they stopped and watched as Daphne exited the house dressed in an extravagant light purple dress. She wore a fuzzy purple fur scarf around her neck, and looked over at the van.

"You guys couldn't find a better car?" She asked, much to the teens' chagrin. "Uh, no. Our cars are totalled." Velma said, huffing gently .

"Well this just won't do... we'll take one of my father's." She says, walking toward the garage and pressing a button to open it. As the door opened, it was almost as though a light from heaven shown their way as their eyes widened at the sight of the vehicles inside.

Daphne walked over to a radio sitting on a counter nearby, flipping it on. It seemed to fit the moment best , she'd figured as she watched her new friends' reactions. The sound of 'So Fresh, So Clean' by Outkast blared throughout the garage.

"Alright guys, take your pick!"

The sound of an engine revving to life was soon all that could be heard as Fred sat behind the wheel of a vintage cherry red four door vehicle, Scooby-Doo's head sticking out the back window next to Shaggy and Velma, Daphne smiling as Fred slid a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

 _Ain't nobody dope as me I'm just so fresh and clean_

The song continued to play now in the cars stereo as the teens drove towards Withers Manor.


	4. The Mystery Begins

The lights inside of Withers Manor glared brightly, illuminating the woods for all partygoers to see. The teenagers pulled to a stop st the tree line, a mere 60 feet from the Old Man's large home. As Fred exited the drivers seat, he turned to his friends and then looked towards the manor. "Alright gang, ready?" He asks them as he adjusts his collar slightly, Shaggy giving a sigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be to step foot into that creepy old man's creepy old manor." The six foot teen replies as he looks to Scooby-Doo, the faithful dog giving a smile of affirmation to him.

"Alright. While you guys search for clues to anything, I'll be trying to gain access to the old man's computer." Velma states, getting a small scoff from Daphne.

"Yeah if he has one. Guy that old, I bet he doesn't know how to use it." She says as Velma gives a small shrug. "Well it's worth trying to find out. We can find a lot of information that way."

"Alright enough stalling. Let's get in there." Fred says finally, the group looking to the manor before stepping towards the front door, Daphne taking lead as she slid a red envelope from her purse.

As they approached the door, they were met with a large man who held out his hand. "No animals allowed inside." He stated plainly from behind his dark sunglasses, causing the teens to look to one another then to Scooby-Doo.

"Wait a minute." The guard said, bringing their attention back his way. He reached into his pocket, fumbling around for a moment before pulling out what he sought-after, a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it to reveal a picture of the teens, taken earlier in the day.

"You're those meddling kids. Yeah the boss doesn't want y'all in here." The dark skinned man stated as he crossed his arms over his large chest. The teens all went wide eyed as Fred slammed a fist into an open palm. "He blacklisted us!!" He shouted.

"Yup...now get outta here before I have to escort you out myself." The guard states , causing the teens to look at him. Daphne and Fred gave him a sharp glare, which he returned. As he returned his glare, the two backed down with a sigh and headed back to the car.

"We've got to get into that party…" Fred said as they entered the vehicle, he looked back at the door for a moment then over to the bushes. "And I think I got a way in."

"Huh?" The others sounded in unison as they looked to the blonde, who merely smirked and drove off.

-later-

"Of all the plans you could've made….this was your go to?" Daphne asks as she peeks her head out from behind the bush, adjusting the baseball cap upon her head. The cap in question had some artificial leaves and twigs glued to it, to give the appearance that it was part of the bush.

All of them wore one, which made Fred chuckle slightly as he crawled behind the bushes in an attempt to get a better view of the party. The teens had gone home and changed into regular clothes, then made their return. Fred wore a long sleeved baby blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans, Shaggy wore a long sleeved pine green shirt and some khakis, Velma wore a burgundy skirt, a brown blouse and her usual shoes. Daphne wore a pair of purple pants, some black boots , and a black shirt.

"The latch on that window is open." Fred noted as Velma peeked her head out from behind the bush, Shaggy and Scooby following behind.

"Alright, so how do we get in unnoticed?" She asks as she looks to Fred, who points at the window on the second floor. "That one. That room is private. No lights on or anything. We get in through there and we'll be unnoticed."

"And once inside we'll search for clues or anything that could tie him to the ghost." Daphne states, catching onto Fred's plan as Velma smirked.

"We'll need a ladder.." she says.

"Or...a really tall person." Fred says with a smirk of his own as he and Velma nod to one another, all of them turning to face Shaggy as he ran his hand through a now empty bag of potato chips.

The light brown haired teen looked over at them, a look of bewilderment upon his face. "What?"

"Unbelievable…" Shaggy said as he felt Daphne climbing over his shoulders, trying his best to hold Fred and Velma up as he did so.

Fred stood upon his shoulders, with Shaggy's legs turned inward in an attempt to maintain himself. Velma was upon Fred's shoulders , holding onto the outer edge of the window as Daphne climbed over her head and entered the house.

She turned and pulled Velma up slowly, as Fred held onto her ankles as she was brought up. They made it halfway in when Fred grabbed onto the outer edge of the window and pulled himself all the way in. The teens turned and looked down to Shaggy, who breathed a sigh of relief.

Soon, Scooby-Doo climbed into his best friends shoulders and began to climb up, Shaggy grabbing onto his legs and being pulled up with him.

"Alright, so let's like NEVER do that again." Shaggy exclaimed as he rubbed his sore shoulders while looking around the dark room.

They found a desk near another window, a large chest of drawers in the back corner, a portrait hung over the desk , a small couch and a dresser nearby.

"Must be the Old Man's Creepy old study." Fred says as Velma walks over to the desk, blowing a breath on it to break the film of dust that covered it's top.

She drew back as the dust spread around the room, jumping slightly as the lights burst on. Daphne stepped away from the light switch and looked to her new friends, wondering what came next. "Alright we're in his creepy old house. He's busy with the party so we have plenty of time to-"

"And up here in my study is my latest project." Came the old voice as he made his way up the steps, causing everyone in the room to pause.

"Run…" Fred said in a whispered tone. Each teen looked around the room and towards the window, looks of fear, depression and disappointment coming upon each of their faces.

The door burst open, with Old Man Withers walking in followed by a slightly younger fair skinned man dressed in a brown coat and wearing a white shirt and black tie with well combed black hair, slicked to the back.

"Here it is, my latest investment." The old man began, pulling open a drawer and placing a large sheet of paper onto his desk for the man to see.

"Spooky Island. It's being run by some kook named Emile Mondavarious. But the concept alone, simply ingenious. It's amazing, it's vibrant, its-

" a theme park." The man stated, cutting Withers off as he looked further over the plans. "A spooky theme park. I'll admit, nice investment...but I think I could've made a better one." He says turning his nose up at the old man who scoffed in response.

"You youngins just don't know good investments when ya see em."

"Or , maybe we're not crazy old men." He suggests with a shrug and a smug smile , turning and walking out of the room. Leaving Old Man Withers by himself, he let out a sigh as he rolled the paper back up.

"I used to be the best businessman in town...now I'm at the bottom of the barrel." He states as he slides the paper back into his drawer and exits the study. Locking the door behind him as he went along.

A moment after the men left, the window flew open with a very strained Shaggy climbing his way through, Fred holding onto his ankles, Velma holding onto his and Daphne hanging onto hers with Scooby Doo coming up last.

"Never….again.." the pained Shaggy stated as he rolled over on the floor, getting up with everyone else.

"Sounds like Withers is being put down by other businessmen lately." Velma says with a quick rub of her chin. "That gives him a motive. But we need some hard evidence to actually tie him to the Black Knight Ghost." She says, looking on as Shaggy and Scooby searched around the room a bit more, mainly checking the desk.

"Not much to go off of in here." Fred says while pulling out a drawer in the dresser and looking inside. "All of these are empty.." he closes the drawer with an abrupt sigh and walks over to the door.

"Groovy record player though." Daphne says as she looks at the incredibly old record player set up in the corner. The rest of the teens actually smile as they look at it.

"Guys, we need to spread throughout the house and search a bit more." Fred says as he turns to look at them while closing the door.

"Two people head down to the party and look around, but don't get caught by the guard."

"We'll do it!" Shaggy shouts as he grabs ahold of Scooby, taking the Dane by surprise. He whispers to the dog "Food.." which gets a smile and a rapid series of nods in agreement from him. "Reah , we'll do it!"

"Great. Now get dressed." Fred says, taking the both of them off guard.

"Uh...dressed?" Shaggy asks with an eyebrow raised in questioning. Fred merely motioned towards the dresser. "Well yeah, it's still a formal event. I'm sure you can just barely fit into some of these clothes."

Shaggy released a sigh as he made his way over to the dresser, rummaging through until he found something to suit him. As he buttoned the brown Blazer over his light green shirt, he looked in the mirror. He had to admit, the old man had taste. The plaid pants actually looked good with the shiny brown shoes.

"Alright, ready to go." He says, turning towards Scooby who had dressed up in a random black suit and tie he'd found, along with a pair of glasses, a white wig and a pair of dentures.

"Like, I'm just gonna assume the wig belonged to his wife." Shaggy states as he and Scooby head for the door.

Fred looked at Velma and Daphne then. "Alright now let's go find something else in these upper regions. Shag and Scoob will handle the party."

"And the food table." Velma commented with a hint of a smile as Daphne spun off to the side. "You two check down in the West wing, I'll search over here." She says, getting a shrug in response as they all left the room.

The West wing of the manor was just as eerie as everywhere else within, Velma noted that much as she and Fred walked along. There was an undeniably awkward silence between the two , Velma looking to Fred every few seconds or so as they moved further.

"So your physics scores last year...you were the highest in the class." Velma said, getting a slightly wide eyed reaction from Fred who began to rub the back of his head shyly.

"What can I say? I uh...like physics."

"Mechanical engineering, you took that and excelled in it as well. You're not as shallow or dumb as you want people to think Freddie."

The blonde honestly hadn't known how to respond, a small smile mixed with a look of confusion as he turned to face the girl. "Um..thanks?"

"So why do you put up such a ruse? Wear the mask of the cool and collected jock, when you really score higher than me in physics of all things? And why physics?" She goes on, drawing a small sweat bead from the taller boy who attempts to brush it off.

"I'm just good at it I guess…" he says cooly as he takes a step further and pulls on a door handle, smiling as the door clicks and opens up for them to enter the room.

Behind the door was a master bedroom, with a very large bed containing mahogany colored silk sheets, tan blankets and a velvet carpeted floor. The room was marvelously decorated with this same color scheme, the walls painted a tannish-cream colored and most of the accessories and furniture within behind the same velvet like color.

"Wow….Old Man actually has style…" Fred comments as they walk further into the room and begin to search it, Fred checking underneath the bed first as Velma walks over to the closet.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. I think you don't want anyone to know you're smart." Velma says, picking up where she'd last left out in the conversation, a topic Fred honestly didn't want to directly address. "But why?"

She paused, awaiting a response from the blonde boy. That response came in the form of a sigh as he moved back to his feet and stepped away from the bed. He walked over to the wall near the back left corner, finding a rather large bookcase sitting there and a rolling chair behind a small desk that sat in front of the chair.

"I just don't…" he starts, taking a seat in the chair and looking over the few books that were on the table, picking one up and flipping through it , not even reading the words as he thought of what to say next.

"I love physics. I use it everyday, in football, in video games, in making traps."

"You make traps?" Velma asked, peeking her head out from the closet to look over at him , she received a smirk in response.

"Love making them. Trapped and freed animals, and even made some that could take on humans. The whole concept just interests me...I don't really want people to know that...so I keep it on the DL." He replies, returning his attention to the book and leaning back im the chair, resting his feet atop The table.

Velma merely rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the closet, kicking the door shut behind her, gently so as to avoid gaining anyone else's attention. "Ya know there's nothing wrong with being smart.."

Fred looks over to her, absentmindedly tossing the book back onto the desk. "Yeah...I just don't think I'm...smart I guess.. either way, it's my secret! And you gotta keep it that way!" He says, nudging a finger her way and gaining a chuckle in response.

"That's fine Freddie.. we all have secrets to keep." She says as she behind to search through the dresser next to the closet, hoping to find something to link the old man to the Knight. Their attempts had been futile so far, so they may just have to clear him of all accusations.

"What's your secret?"

"My secret?!" She asked, a sudden rush coming upon her as she closed the drawer she'd been searching and turned to look at him with an awkward smile. "I don't have any.." she begins, leaning back against the dresser as Fred lifts an eyebrow.

"Seem pretty nervous for someone without a secret...let's keep it fair Velms. I told you mine so it's only fair that I know yours…" he says , a smile coming upon his face as he leaned further back into the chair.

Velma absentmindedly played with the small bow in her hair, casting a glance off to the side. "I suppose that's fair...just don't tell anyone."

Fred holds up two fingers "Scouts honor...now spill Brainiac." He says, casting a look her way as he awaited her response.

She took a gulp, trying to find any way to avoid what she'd say next. But that was impossible as she quickly blurted it out. "IhaveacrushonShaggy!" She said, the words ending as quickly as they had begun.

Fred was taken by surprise at this sudden reveal , and taken even further by what happened next. The chair pressed against the bookcase and the whole case spun around and caused him to fall into an open space.

"Fred!" Velma shouted as she was this, a large passageway of some sort having been opened up where the bookcase had been standing. Now it stood slanted, as a doorway into a new hall. Fred arose from the floor, holding his head.

"Okay...that hurt..'' he admits as he looks down the passageway, then down to Velma. "But I'd say we definitely found something."

"That we did." She responds, peering down the dark passage.

"So Shaggy huh?"

(Downstairs)

The Hungry Duo made their way around the party, smiling and shaking hands of people randomly while holding very straight to the point conversations, their eyes locked onto the concessions table near the back of the large, marvelously decorated room. The walls were all a vibrant maroon color with an entire floor of textured marble beneath their feet, a grand white staircase leading to the next floor was at the end of the room.

Above them all , from the cream color ceiling hung a beautiful crystal chandelier that didn't even move. Shaggy and Scooby cared less for the architecture and more for the food that they'd presented.

"Fancy stuff…" Shaggy said as the two looked over their options. Several trays of each item- including small sandwiches, of ham cheese and tuna variety, cocktail weenies, several roast beef cuts, a whole stuffed turkey, three large plates of deviled eggs and six large, exquisite cakes- each a different flavor.

Their mouths nearly began to water at the sight of this, Shaggy moving to grab three plates and beginning to fill the plates with the food items. Scooby was less tactful, instead opting to grab a whole plate of devilled eggs and shovel them down his mouth, washing them down with the fruit punch from the bowl next to him.

As he did this, Shaggy approached with three plates stacked high and leaned close, whispering. "Like Scoob, don't draw attention." He says as he behind to walk to a vacant table, getting a nod in response "Reah Reah! Ro attention!" Scooby said with a smile as he downed the rest of the punch. The fake with he wore shook wildly, but managed to hold firm.

As he set the empty bowl down, he found a shadow casting over him. He turned to face a tall, large African American man in a tan colored Blazer, dark pants and a white button up shirt looking down at him.

"Man...you can really eat...I like you." The man says, getting a wide smile from Scooby. "Come with me dawg, I'm about to get this party really started." he says , Scooby merely nodding wildly as he walked off behind him.

He quickly returned to eat the remaining devilled eggs, then took off after him. As the two walked, they came to a stop next to the staircase. Old Man Withers walked down the case, receiving a brief round of applause from the guests. As he entered the center of the floor, he directed everyone's attention to some speakers set up near the stairs and smiled as several musicians walked in.

"Now I, I've been uh, experimenting with music lately. Seeing what really sells and what really gets the attention...so without further ado, I'd like to introduce Rubber Shredder..ooof...I mean uh, Ruben Studdard...my apologies." The old man says with a smile towards the man Scooby had been with, who looks to Scoob with a wink and walks to the center of the room, leaving the Great Dane dumbfounded.

"Huh." Scooby said as he continued to walk on his hand legs, mimicking the way everyone else walked as he got into the crowd and watched. The band began strumming up a tune as Ruben was handed a microphone, smile never leaving his face as he swayed to the music.

"When you wish upon a star. Your dreams will take you very far." He began, singing Shining Star which actually got the people inside to move. Scooby found himself very much enjoying the performance as he danced along as well.

"When you wish upon a dream." He punted outwards at Scooby, ushering him out onto the floor to join in. Scooby took the offer rather quickly, leaping into a spin move in the center floor and gaining a lot of affection and cheering from the crowd.

"Life ain't always what it seems oh yeah."

Scooby bounced to his feet, and continued to dance without a care in the world. When he first hit the floor, his glasses had flung off of his face as soon as he spun. Now the wit was the only thing left to hold on.

People began to give him odd looks, but then brushed it off as he showed off his moves. They were captivated by what they believed to be a man dancing so wildly, so freely. However, a familiar face his way through the crowd , having taken an interest in whatever was getting everyone so hyped.

His eyes widened as he saw Scooby, Shaggy's mouth gasped slightly. "Scooby!" He called, getting a wave from his best friend who was oblivious to the wig hanging over his right ear.

Shaggy motioned towards his hair, which Scooby didn't register as he went into a backflip. When he landed, he'd found that his wig had flown off and he was exposed. The room went wild.

"That dog is amazing!"

"Stupendous!"

"Wonderful!!"

"Hey has anyone seen my keys!?"

The crowd began to cheer him on, watching as Shaggy rushed to his side with a smile. "Like never mind Scoob. They loved ya buddy!" He commented with a brief nudge of his thumb towards the crowd.

"Now lets go find those cl-"

"A dog!!!" Came a shout from behind them, both Scooby and Shaggy turning in fear to meet the rage filled face of Old Man Withers.

"Like uh….it's uh...not what it looks like?"

"It looks like you broke into my party! And my closet! And dressed your dog in my nicest suit!!" The old man yelled at Shaggy, a bit of spittle flying towards the teens face as he took a step back.

"Okay so...not completely accurate" he began with a shrug as the old man prepared to yell again.

Over at the top of the stairs, Daphne, Fred and Velma ran out and yelled at the two " GUYS LETS GO!" Fred called as he rushed down the stairs, watching as three large guards ran after them.

"Like, run Scoob!!" Shaggy shrieks as he turns on his heel and takes off in the opposite direction, pushing through the crowd to reach the other side.

The guards split apart, one going after Fred and Velma, one going after Shaggy and Scooby and the last chasing Daphne.

The teens all split up, running into a different section of the manor- a hall filled with various doors.

They wasted no time entering the doors at random, and finding themselves coming out of another door on the same hall, Shaggy and Scooby rushing through one and coming out in their original clothing through the third to last door on the left side of the hall.

As Fred was soon chased by two guards, he'd led them astray as they exited a random door and he peaked out of it before slamming it shut and running off.

The teens grouped up outside where Fred got to the van first, leaping into the drivers seat and pushing the passenger door open for Daphne to slide in with Velma behind her.

Shaggy and Scooby opened up and lept into the back doors, watching as they hung open while Fred smashed his foot into the gas pedal and peeled off.

"Okay so...that went well." Fred comments as he looks in the rear view mirror. Velma rolls her eyes at his comment "Really? We might just get charged for breaking and entering."

"We MIGHT." Is Daphne's abrupt response. "Plus, I found something." She says as she pulls out a blue sheet of paper that had been rolled up.

"And that would be?" Fred asked as he turned around a corner and drove back onto the main road to coolsville.

"Blueprints- for a Black Knight Ghost robot!" She says, unrolling it to reveal it to all of them.

"...so I lost the bet then."

"Yup!"

Fred sighed as he heard this, being taken aback by the loud shout of "MY VANS GONNA BE TURNED INTO A CHICK MOBILE!!" from Shaggy.

-In Fred and Shaggy's old treehouse-

The treehouse, built by Mayor Jones and Fred years ago, a rite of passage for the young boys at the time. Now it was holding a meeting for the group of teens as they made plans for their next move.

"So we got proof the old man has something to do with it...now we just need to catch him in the act." Velma said as she pinned up a map of coolsville over a dart board. The teens looked on as she did this, Fred and Shaggy continuously passing around a red rubber ball, being propped up by some bean bags around a small wooden table.

"Ya know girls aren't even supposed to be up here?" Fred asks as he casts a glance to Daphne who merely rolls her eyes in response while leaning back in a chair. "Like I want to be in this old treehouse-."

She picked up a black binder, walking it over to them and setting it down onto the table before flipping it over. "So, here's some design ideas for your van." She began, getting a groan from Shaggy who tossed his head back.

"Come on Shag, I won the bet." Daphne said with a smirk as Shaggy's eyes darted her way.

"I wasn't even apart of the bet!" He says as he crosses his arms, looking down at the binder for a brief moment then back at her. His expression changed as he looked to the binder again.

"Like, hey. This one isn't half bad.." he says as he points at a strange color scheme.

"You sure? Looks like something from a 1960s cartoon." Feed comments as he looks over the palette, a mix of sea foam green, light blue and orange flowers.

"I think it looks groovy." Daphne says as she closes the binder. "And if that's the one you like, that's the one we're using!"

She began to walk away but paused, turning to face them again. "We need to eat that van fixed though…" She says, causing Shaggy and Fred to look to one another and then back at her. "That's fair." The boys said in unison.

As she listened to this conversation, Velma sighed in slight annoyance and continued to look over the Black Knight design.

"I can't believe it's a robot. Makes sense though, there's no way that old man could've been going around in that heavy suit and swinging that sword with such force...there's still a few more details missing though." She says, causing the other teens to walk over and surround the chair she sat in, looking down at a mechanical engineering book she'd been reading, then all looking up at the Blueprint that was pinned to the wall in front of them.

"So...I guess we're really gonna wrap this up? We're really solving the mystery." Fred says, getting a collective nod from everyone else.

"Well...well let's end this. The right way." He says, walking to the center of the treehouse and getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Velma asks, genuinely intrigued by what he was getting at.

"I mean...in style." He says, casting a smirk their way. "Daph, you take the van and get it worked on, I'll go with you. Velmster, you and Shag and Scoob go back to his house and work out a plan for finding that missing kid, we'll reconvene later and then we'll bust the old man."

"Wait we're actually doing this to my van!?"

Blake Manor-

Fred pushes against the back of the old van, as Daphne guided it up the long driveway leading to her house. Fred have a sigh of relief as they came to a stop and she got out.

"I can't believe it died on us." She says, looking to the tired Fred who rolled his eyes.

"I can...now let's get to work." He says, walking into the garage and pausing as he looked around the vast area.

"This is literally all the stuff a mechanic uses.." he says, a gleam in his eyes as he walked around. Daphne merely shrugged as she closed the door "Seems like pretty normal stuff to me."

-Meanwhile, at the Treehouse-

Shaggy peeled over Velma's shoulder, his eyes looking over the various notebooks, textbooks and blueprints she'd spread out over the table.

"So like, what have ya got so far?" He asks, watching as Velma stiffened slightly and tucked her head slightly. "Um...not very much. Just been working out a design to catch the Knight. It involves a slippery substance, one strong enough to bring down the whole suit."

"You mean like oil?" He asks with a small smile as he sits down beside her, looking closer at the books. "Yeah..exactly like oil." Velma replies, attempting to hide the pink tint that arose upon her cheeks.

"Oh no, do you have a fever?" Shaggy asked as he saw this, concern slowly arising. In the background, he could hear Scooby rushing about and was partially surprised to see the dog returning with a bowl of hot soup and a blanket.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Velma said with a giggle as she scratched behind Scooby's ear. "Thanks guys."

"Like no problem. What are friends for?" He asks as Scooby licks her cheek "Reah reah, friends!!"

Velma can't hide the smile that comes upon her face then, but all of them paused and looked towards the window as they heard the honking of a horn from outside. The three of them rushed towards the window, pushing it open and gasping in surprise.

The van was looking brand new, the same pattern Daphne had shown him had been perfectly transferred onto the van. Not to mention the lack of sputtering from the vehicle.

"Like dude...is that my van?!?" Shaggy asks with a smile as Fred steps from behind the wheel. "You bet your bottom dollar it is man!"

"We totally suped it up!" Daphne exclaims as she exits the passenger seat, watching as they exited the treehouse and made their way over. Shaggy began to inspect the van, unable to contain the excitement he felt as he looked over it.

"You replaced the hubcaps. With flowered patterned ones. And you replaced the seats with leather- aqua blue colored leather!! Like, zoinks! You guys added shag carpeting to the floor!"

He brought a hand to his head, trying to grasp the fact that this was actually happening. "Like guys, I can't take this." He said, getting a look of shock from everyone around him.

"Uh..what?" Fred asked as he approached his friend, who merely put a hand onto his shoulder.

"You guys did all this work. All this detail for my van..I can't keep it like this guys." He began, his smile fading slightly. "Fred, you lost your car to the Knight...I want you to have the van. You deserve it." Shaggy says, smiling as he looked to Fred who shook his head.

"This is yours. Your family heirloom remember? I can't possibly take this!" He says, being taken by surprise as Shaggy pulls him into a hug.

"Like, you're family bro." He says as he entry pays Fred's back, the blonde returning the gesture with a smile.

Daphne and Velma smiled wide as they watched this, looking over to Scooby who rushed into the treehouse, returning later with a camera.

"Thanks Shag...I'll take good care of her." He says as they pull away, Shaggy merely giving a nod "I know you will man.. but uh, I have a question."

"What's up?" He asks, looking on as Shaggy moved to the door and pointed at the orange lettering on the side.

"Like. What's up with the mystery machine?"

Fred scratches at the back of his head awkwardly. Daphne smiled awkwardly as well "Well people always say it was a mystery this machine ran so..we kind ran with it."

Shaggy looked at them for a moment, straight faced. And then, to their surprise, he burst out laughing.

Soon they joined him, leaving Velma standing and looking at them in bewilderment. She soon wakes over and joined them in their seemingly senseless laughter.

As the teens laughed away, Scooby smiled and flashed a picture of them all. And with that flash, we transition to our next scene.

Fred's hand wrapped around a rope and a hook, as he pulled them from a shelf and tossed them over his shoulder.

Velma grabbed two large cans of oil and placed them into the back of the van, Fred following suit with a large net and the same rope and hook he'd grabbed before.

Shaggy and Scooby stuffed a box of assorted chips and water into the back of the van, with Daphne slamming the doors shut.

"Alright. Trap stuff is ready. Now let's go change out of these dirty clothes." Daphne says as she rugs on her shirt, getting a few sighs and eye rolls from her friends.

They went to their respective homes, Fred putting on a blue polo shirt, a pair of blue jean bell bottom pants, some brown shoes and his orange ascot. He pushed open the door to his house, feeling the breeze from Coolsville whipping past his hair.

"Let's do this.."

"Frederick!" Came a shout from inside the house, to which he sighed and turned "Yeah mom?"

"It's cold out there! Put on a sweater before going to play with your friends."

He let out another sigh, much heavier than the last and went back inside. A moment later, he stepped out wearing a white sweater over his blue shirt, the collar protruding out of the top of the sweater and ascot still wrapped tight around his neck.

He rushed to the Mystery Machine and started it up, taking off into the night. He pulled up to Blake Manor and looked on as Daphne walked down the driveway. Her current outfit consisted of a purple top, dress, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes. She also wore a plastic purple headband and a green scarf.

He pushed the door open for her. "You clean up nice, Jones." She commented as he got into the car, receiving a brief eye roll in return. "Yeah well you don't look half bad yourself." Is his response as she sits down and straps herself into the vehicle. He then drove off from the manor, and approached The Dinkley Household.

Velma stepped out of her house wearing a baggy, thick turtlenecked orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Her satchel was strung over her shoulder, and she approached the van a bit hesitantly.

"You guys sure you're ready for this?" She asks with a smile as she opens the passenger door and slides into the seat beside Daphne.

"Ready as we'll ever be Velms." Says Fred as he drives off to their last pick up on the night.

They all watched as Shaggy stepped out of his house wearing a green V-neck shirt, burgundy bell-bottom pants, and black platform shoes.

He quickly finished off the hot dog he was eating and waved to his friends, feeling himself being pushed aside as his younger sister forced into the door and waved as well. "Hi Freddie!" She exclaimed, getting an awkward wave from Fred.

Shaggy gently nudged the girl back inside "Cut it out Maggie!" He exclaimed as he slammed the door shut then stepped off the front porch, looking aside as Scooby-Doo rushed over with a pizza box in his teeth.

The two entered the backseat of the van, and just like that the Mystery Machine took off.


	5. Mystery Incorporated

""Alright guys, the Black Knight Ghost was last sighted in this general area about three hours ago according to this police radio I borrowed from my dad." Fred began as they stood at the back of the Mystery Machine, gathering all the tools they'd brought to bring down the Ghost.

Velma walked over while typing away onto a laptop and looked at them. "We should set up a rope trip around here, with the Knight's heavy steps and clunky exterior that'll make him highly likely to trip it." She says with a nod to Fred.

"We'll need bait. Someone fast and easy to spot." Daphne said as she filed away at her nails, then turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy gave a loud sigh "Like I guess that's us. We'll lead him over this way man." He says, looking to Scooby who'd been distracted with a box of homemade treats.

"Alright. We've got our plan, we've got our roles. Let's do this." Fred says as he hold his hand out, palm facing the ground. The others took the notion and placed their hands on top of his before breaking away and taking off into the woods.

The brightly colored van beeped as the lock button was hit on it and the hang moved into their respective areas. Shaggy and Scooby walked into an open patch of grass surrounded by trees, shivering slightly as it dawned upon them what they'd just agreed to.

"Raggy, I'm rared." Scooby stared as the two stood there, looking around their immediate area for any signs of the Black Knight.

"Me too Scoob. But if we want to take this ghost down we gotta do this. And besides, it's just one time." {a/n: that comment won't age well.}

The two best friends swallowed deeply and began to try to draw the Ghost out. "Like it sure is creepy out here this late at Knight. I sure hope no Ghost or anything jumps out and like attacks us!" Shaggy shouted into the woods as Scooby kept an eye out.

"Reah, thatd be rery rad!" The dog said as he began to wait. The wait didn't take very long they'd learned, hearing the heavy footsteps of the Black Knight heading their way.

The two scared best friends looked on as the green aura flowed brightly beyond the trees, brushing aside branches and more with ease to meet their stare. The knight struck out a single hand and pointed it their way, a dark and intimidating voice echoing throughout the forest.

"Begone from these woods! Or suffer the consequences children!!" He'd screamed, shaking the branches within the trees with the capacity at which his words were carried.

Shaggy stood there, eyes bulging as the fear gripped at his throat. "Like, no problem!!" He said, backing away as Scooby-Doo did the same. He gulped slightly then stood his ground.

"Uh...hey man! I bet you couldn't get us to leave even if you wanted to!" Shaggy said, giving a fearfilled challenge to the Knight.

The chuckling that followed that left the two in deeper fear than before as the Knight began to run behind them. They took off in a cloud of dust, rushing through the greenery as the Knight began to gain on them.

As they ran, Fred stood behind a teee and kept a close eye on the two, mostly watching the Knight to see what he did next. The Knight continued the chase, oblivious to the teens' plan.

"Alright gang, it's ti-" Fred began, speaking into a small black walkie talkie. He looked on, eyes widening as he saw Scooby and Shaggy running through another patch of grass and away from where the trap had been set up.

"Oh no."

Shaggy looked to Scooby and called over "Like, is he still chasing us!?" He asked, keeping his eyes ahead as Scooby looked back.

"REAH!" The Great Dane shouted, before tripping over a root and rolling down a hill.

"Scooby!!" Shaggy shouted as he watched this, not seeing the low hanging branch that he hit his chest on and then fell to the forest floor, rolling down behind Scooby.

The Black Knight watched this in wonder, his clunky helmet not allowing him to see the branch. By the time he'd reached it, he'd found the bottom half of his armor being torn off and the top half falling down the hill as well.

As Shaggy and Scooby hit a tree at the bottom of the hill, they found themselves in another open area. "Ouch…" Scooby said as he looked over to the winded Shaggy.

"Like that...hurt…" the hippy said, both of them jumping in shock as the Black Knight hit the ground a few feet away from them.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" They'd screamed st the top of their lungs, looking at him. Their screaming ceased when they came to the realization that the Knight was missing his legs, green eyes glaring up at them.

"Like hold on.." Shaggy said as he stood up, Scooby-Doo following him over to the Knight.

"We did it!!" He shouted happily as he turned to his best friend, watching as the dog kept up and the two bumped chests!

They then began to dance around the Knight's torso. "We did it! We did it! We did it!" They chanted together, leaping back as the Knight began to spark ad speak, in a slurred and ineligible speech

"Be..hooon...we"

He'd said, the green light in his eyes finally fading like a dying light.

The two blinked as the sound of grass shuffling drew their attention now. They looked on, holding close to one another as another figured approached. This figure was soon made out to be Sheriff Bronson, who looked at them in shock

"You kids actually did it."" He said, turning to see Fred, Daphne and Velma walking over.

"Sheriff? What are you doing here?" Daphne asked while Fred and Velma gave the Knight a look.

"After Glasses little outburst in the CPD building earlier," he said, motioning toward Velma who merely rolled her eyes "I figured you kids would try something against the Knight. I just didn't know when. So I set up a stakeout op. Been here since 12."

"You've been out here for 8 hours?" Fred asks as he pulls the Knights helmet off, revealing a head made of circuitry and loose metal.

"Yup.,all apart of the job." The Sheriff responded with a tilt of his hat. The teens cast a knowing look at one another before looking back to him.

"We caught the Ghost, but we still had to find who's been controlling him." Fred says as he looks into the detached helmet. Velma smirks while removing one of the lenses covering his eyes.

"Easy." She said while ripping out the lightbulb and wiring. "There's a remote beacon built into it, we just have to trace it back." She says, attaching a small USB into her laptop that was at the other end of the bulb. She typed away at the device for moment

"And we have our Knight." She says as the other teens crowd around her to view the screen. They looked at a map that had been pulled up, pinpointing one area.

"Old Man Withers!" They said collectively.

Bat Swarm Transition

The teens , alongside many members of Coolsvile's upper class society and the CPD watched as the old man was handcuffed and carried to a cruiser by Sheriff Bronson. He stopped over at the teens.

" I don't get it. Why would the old man do this?" He asks as Velma steps up.

"I believe we have the answer." She says.

"Old Man Withers was going bankrupt. He needed money and he needed it fast. He'd invested the last of it into an amusement park, and they payoff hadn't come through." She began

"But he found something new, a way around it all. After heavy research of his estate and having a few hired men scour the area, he found a large collection of gold, diamonds and pearls buried deep within the Coolsville woods." Fred said

"But the treasure was about twenty feet out of the radius of his estate, meaning he legally had no right to dig there." Daphne added

"So to like privately dig it up without going through the state and having them tax him or claim it themselves, he put on the ruse of the Black Knight. Which was really an old animatronic from an amusement park that was shut down years ago". Shaggy said whilst petting Scooby.

"So to dig freely, he scared off any and all trespassers with the Ghost and dug on his own time. He'd finally had it, until the CPD began snooping around and made his estate a hotspot." Velma said as Fred threw an arm around her and Daphne's shoulders

"So he opted to try to scare them off and hide any evidence of it before t was too late." He concluded, everyone casting a look to the Old Man in question.

"Yeah, yeah. And I would've gotten away with it too. If it weren't for you meddling kids!! And that dumb dog…" Withers said, being ushered into the back of a police cruiser.

"Not kids.." Daphne said with a quick eye roll. The people of coolsville were left astounded by this, and soon swarmed around the teenagers with cameras flashing and questions being flung

.

"What led you to this mystery?"

"What do you put in your hair!?!"

"Did that dog just talk or did I forget to take my meds!?"

"Where's the missing kid!?"

They all paused, that last question silencing everyone and causing them to look at the teens.

"Oh right. He was being held up in Withers basement." Daphne said as she cast a well trimmed thumb towards the house, everyone watching as the missing boy walked out and gave a wave.

"Huh..okay then."

The Next Day

The group of teens stood on a stage in front of town hall, the Mayor Fred Jones Sr. Currently giving a speech to the masses.

Each teen was dressed up for the occasion, Fred wearing a white suit with a blue button up shirt and orange tie, Daphne wearing a light purple dress with pink shoes, Velma wearing an orange skirt with a burgundy long sleeved top and Shaggy wearing a green suit with a red button up shirt.

"It's with great, great pleasure that I present these medals to these teenagers- who bravely took on the case of the Black Knight Ghost and solved it within record time." The mayor said, a smile plastered upon his face as he walked over to the teens, one of his bodyguards following and carrying a case.

He stopped at Fred, pulling his son into a hug before pinning the medal to his coat and moving onto Daphne.

Fred could never fake the smile that arose as he looked at the item, then out at the crowd. He gave a wave to the people as cameras flashed and leaned over to whisper to Daphne "I could get used to this."

She smirked upon hearing that "Don't let it go to your head now."

Fred feigned am insulted look "Me? Never." He said before chuckling as the mayor returned to his podium.

"And now , a word from our heroes." He says, moving aside to offer the microphone to one of them. They all looked to another, Shaggy and Scooby both shaking their heads at the idea.

Velma looked down, gulping gently as Daphne rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly.

Fred bit his lip for a moment, then finally moved over to the podium.

He let out a breath as he placed his hands on both sides of the podium.

"Um...hey." He began, watching as the crowd went silent. He coughed softly before continuing. "The Black Knight Ghost was a terror upon anyone who entered the forest- a known sight for picnics and hangouts around here. But more than that, he was a threat to Coolsville in general."

He stopped for a moment and looked back to the others, who merely showed their support with smiles and thumbs-ups.

He moved to the microphone once again and continued on. "But do to the combined efforts of I, Fred Jones Jr, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and of course Scooby-Doo . We solved this case and the Black Knight was no more." He gulped before carrying on.

"And we're thankful for that. Because in doing so, we've found something. A bond that we never saw coming, a van we never expected to use so much...and a friendship, that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

He smiled as he turned to his friends. "So thanks to Daphne's confidence and quick thinking, Velma's science skills and wit, Shaggy's running ability and disguises." He pauses as he turned to Scooby

"And Scooby-Doo's ability to keep us going. We all did it. And we did it together."

As he said this, he was gently nudged from the microphone by Shaggy, Velma and Daphne.

"And Fred's leadership." Velma said with a smile as Shaggy grabbed the mic "And his fashion sense."

Daphne then took to the microphone "And his driving and trap making skills."

"Re never rould've done it." Scooby says before licking Fred's face, getting a chuckle from the teen in response.

Fred smiled hard and let out one more breath. "So remember. If there's a ghost or ghoul causing trouble in your home."

"Or a vampire running wild in your neighborhood."

Daphne added

"Or a zombie interrupting your beauty sleep." Velma said with a smile as she giggled.

"Or like a robot running wild in your theme park." Shaggy said as he wrapped his arms around his friends

"You can count on us to be there!" Fred concludes, looking on as the crowd became livid once again.

Many questions were tossed around, but one stood out to him the most

"What do we call you?" One of the reporters asked, getting a smirk from Fred.

"We're Mystery Incorporated. And we're happy to serve the people of Coolsville!"

At Coolsville High

As the teens stepped through the doors to He high school, they were immediately met with cheers and rounds of applause from the students the flooded the corridor. Smiles were once again plastered upon their faces, same as yesterday at town hall when they were awarded for their efforts.

Fred continued to wave to everyone and received a few high fives as he made his way down the hall with his friends. Finally they reached a clear area in the cafeteria

"So...pizza at Ragu's after school?" The blonde asked a she looked to the others

"Definitely." Daphne replies as Velma nodded and Shaggy smiled

"Like you has me at pizza." He says, looking down to the quiet Velma.

They all bid their farewells as Fred and Daphne walked the opposite way, leaving Shaggy and Velma to head towards their class.

"So like...after Ragu's would you like to go do something together?" He asks a bit shyly, rubbing at the back of his head to avoid the awkwardness.

Velma's cheeks began to flush as he asked this and she nodded once again. "Statistics show that group activities due to tend to build friendships quicker." She said, throwing him off guard for a moment.

"No Velm. I mean like..just us." He says finally.

She pauses upon hearing that, tucking her chin into her turtleneck gently "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot she says with a smile as Shaggy gives a goofy grin.

"G-great! I'll uh...see you at lunch." He says as he begins to back away down another hall, bumping into a wall before changing his path.

This cause Velma to giggle before waving at the tall teen and carrying on

After School

The students all made their ways to the buses and respective vehicles. Chatting about their plans for the weekend. Fred smiled as he drove up to the others in the Mystery Machine, honking the horn gently to alert them.

"So I know pizza was the plan. But there's been some strange things going on at the Coolsville Art Museum." He says as he open the passenger door for Daphne and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby sipping into the back

"You guys wanna check it out?"

"Always down for another mystery!" Daphne says with a bright smile as Velma nods while pulling out her laptop "And a chance to show up the police again."

The three then turned and looked at Shaggy and Scooby, who had hesitant looks upon their faces.

"Get chased by another creepy monster throughout a place we don't know? I dunno."

"Reah." Scooby says

The other teens merely smirk at the two.

Shaggy chuckles as he rubs Scooby-Doo's head. "Like it's scary but I'd go anywhere with you all."

"Great! Looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." Fred says with a smile as he begins to drive off.

Scooby peaks his head out of the drivers side window and lets the Coolsville breeze blow through his fur as he happily shouts "SCOOBY-DOOBY DOO!"

 _ **AAAAAND that concludes that little section of my Scooby-Doo story. And I've got plenty more to come, despite how long it toook to update. As always thanks for reading!!**_


End file.
